memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Datas Nachkomme
Data erstellt einen Androidin nach seinem Vorbild. Er nennt sie Lal und bezeichnet sie als seine Tochter, da er sie geschaffen hat. Sie entwickelt sogar Fähigkeiten, die Data selbst nicht beherrscht. Die Sternenflotte möchte Lal von Data trennen, um sie gezielt zu bilden und zu analysieren. Allerdings beginnen sich Lals Gehirnstrukturen aufzulösen, so dass sie irreparabel beschädigt wird. Kurz vor ihrem Tod gelingt es Data, ihr Wissen in sein eigenes positronisches Gehirn zu kopieren. Zusammenfassung Datas Schöpfung – Teaser thumb|left|Data präsentiert sein Werk. Data hat kürzliche an einer Kybernetik-Konferenz teilgenommen und arbeitet seitdem intensiv im Labor – unter Geheimhaltung. Nun hat er Deanna Troi, Geordi La Forge und Wesley Crusher eingeladen, um das Ergebnis dieser Arbeit kennenzulernen: es ein Android, Lal. Er begrüßt die drei und nennt Data Vater, denn Lal ist sein Kind. Es ist ein Mädchen – Akt I Data ist es gelungen, einen Android mit einem positronischen Gehirn zu erschaffen, was seit ihm selbst der erste solche Erfolg ist. Möglich wurde das durch eine neue Submikron-Musterübertragungstechnik , die auf der Konferenz publik wurde. Dort konnte Data sehr komplexe Neuralnetz-Leitungen verlegen und sein Wissen auf das neue Gehirn übertragen. Weil die Ergebnisse sehr vielversprechend waren, nahm Data das Experiment mit und setzte Dr. Noonien Soongs Arbeit fort. Doch Captain ist nicht sonderlich begeistert. Er ist besorgt, dass Data das neue Leben als sein Kind betrachtet. Schließlich könne man ein Wesen von solchen Fähigkeiten und Kräften kaum als Kind bezeichnen. In einem persönlichen Gespräch mit Data äußert Picard ernsthafte Bedenken und Bestürzung, auch scheint er überfordert mit der Situation. Doch Data ist überrascht und sieht in seiner Fortpflanzung keine Probleme. Lal lernt schnell. Auf dem Holodeck wählt Lal nun unter Tausenden Möglichkeiten, sein Äußeres festzulegen. Es entscheidet sich für die einer humanoiden Frau. Sie lernt zu leben – Akt II Nun gilt es, grundlegende Zusammenhänge des Lebens zu erlernen. Data zeigt ihr das gemeinsame Quartier. Sie ist umgehend im Stande, ihrer Programmierung entsprechend die Welt um sie zu verstehen. So hat sie in Zehn Vorne noch Probleme beim trinken, kann den Ball nicht fangen, den Wesley ihr zuwirft. Sie lernt zu zwinkern und angemessen zu essen. Nach einer dritten Übertragung im Labor beginnt Lal, schwierige Fragen zu stellen. Sie interessiert sich für den Grund ihrer Existenz, ihre Aufgabe. Sie hält eine ganze Flut von Fragen bereit, die nun auch Data nicht alle sofort beantworten kann. Er schaltet sie für heute ab, morgen wird sie die Schule besuchen. Wem gehört Lal? – Akt III Nun bekundet auch die Sternenflotte Interesse an Datas Projekt. Admiral Haftel nimmt deshalb Kontakt mit Captain Picard auf. Er hat vor, Lal von Data zu trennen und ausgiebige Untersuchungen am Daystrom-College auf Galor IV zu beginnen, weil dies eine bessere Umgebung zum aufwachsen biete als ein Raumschiff. Er schlägt Picards Angebot, Data und Lal nach Galor IV zu schicken aus. Aber Picard bleibt standhaft: beide oder keiner. Data tue das, was der Sinn der Mission ist: neues Leben erforschen. Und er ist nicht bereit, Kind und Vater auseinander zu reißen. Es indes gibt Probleme in der Schule. Sie lernt schnell, deshalb stuft man sie in eine höhere Klasse ein. Doch hat sie Schwierigkeiten, was die sozialen Aspekte des Lebens angeht. Und so schickt man Lal in den Kindergarten, aber auch das ohne Erfolg; die Kinder fürchten sich vor ihrer Fremdartigkeit und sie lachen Lal aus. Damit zeigt sie sich sehr unzufrieden. Data sucht nun Rat bei Beverly Crusher, einer erfolgreichen Mutter. Ihrem Sohn ging es ähnlich, war er in seiner Kindheit doch bereits außergewöhnlich intelligent. Sie rät Data, sich an seine eigenen Probleme zu erinnern, die ihm der Umgang mit Menschen bereitete. Admiral Haftel ist nun mit obersten Befehl des Sternenflottenkommandos unterwegs zur Enterprise. Er hat die Ermächtigung, Lal mitzunehmen, sollte er dort nicht vorfinden was er für richtig hält. thumb|Lal hilft Guinan in Zehn Vorne. Die kleine Androidenfamilie besucht einmal mehr die Schiffsbar. Guinan fragt Lal nach ihrem Befinden, und statt sich auf die Parameter ihrer Programmierung zu beziehen antwortet sie: Mir geht es gut, danke.. Data schlägt einen Deal vor. Lal wird als Aushilfe im Zehn Vorne bleiben und dabei das menschliche Verhalten genauer studieren. Guinan ist etwas skeptisch willigt aber ein. Dann vollbringt Lal etwas unglaubliches, sie korrigiert selbständig einen Fehler in ihrer Sprachprogrammierung. So etwas ist Data bisweilen selbst nicht möglich. Er wird von Picard in seinen Raum gerufen und verläßt nun die Bar. Picard gibt sich Mühe, seinem zweiten Offizier die Motive des Admirals zu verdeutlichen. Der wird nicht nur Lals Fortschritte bewundern wollen, sondern sie dem Daystrom-College verfügbar machen – ohne Data. Der Commander sieht sich nicht einverstanden mit der Vorstellung, dass nun erfahrene aber fremde Spezialisten die weitere Entwicklung seiner Tochter überwachen. Commander Riker ist wieder an Bord und trifft in Zehn Vorne die neue Barkeeperin. Sie hatte zuvor beobachtet, wie zwei junge Menschen Zärtlichkeiten austauschen und sich küssen. Das neu erlernte wendet sie auch gleich an. Als Riker sie anflirtet, hebt sie ihn ohne Probleme über den Tresen und küsst fest zu. In Datas Quartier erklärt sie ihrem Vater das Dilemma: sie wird die Menschen beobachten und ihnen nacheifern. Doch tut sich eine unüberwindbare Unvollständigkeit auf, sie wird nie etwas wie Liebe empfinden. Doch Data besinnt sie darauf, dass nicht das Erreichen eines Ziels, sondern ausschließlich das Bemühen darum zählt. Lal nimmt seine Hand berichtet von der Bedeutung dieser Geste. Keine Kompromisse – Akt IV Der Admiral ist eingetroffen. Bei einer Tasse Tee mit Picard macht er wiederholt seinen Standpunkt klar. Doch der Captain appelliert an die Unvoreingenommenheit bei der Beobachtung des neuen Androids. Haftel leugnet, der Familie durch eine Trennung Schaden zufügen zu können und zeigt sich keiner vernünftigen Argumentation zugänglich. Im Labor hat Data nun all sein Wissen in Lals Speicher übertragen. Der Admiral spricht ihm auch hier die Möglichkeit ab, Lals Fortschritt angemessen steuern zu können und bittet Lal zu einer Unterredung zu sich. Er versucht nun, Lal direkt zu seinem Vorhaben zu bewegen. Sie zeigt sich uneinsichtig und wünscht letztlich auf dem Schiff zu bleiben. Anschließend sucht sie verwirrt und mit großer Angst den Counselor auf – sie hat Gefühle, Empfindungen. Ein fataler Fortschritt – Akt V Haftel gibt Data nun seine Entscheidung bekannt. Lal soll der Sternenflotte übergeben werden. Seine Argumente wirken fadenscheinig. Picard weigert sich weiterhin, Lal freizugeben. Er fordert noch Zeit, die die junge Frau zum Lernen braucht. Auch Data sieht sich selbst und nicht die Sternenflotte in der Pflicht, Lal beim Erwachsenwerden zu helfen. Er ist zwar prinzipiell bereit, der Sternenflotte mit Lal als Mitglied zurückzugeben, was er selbst einst erhielt. Doch ist Zeit dafür noch nicht gekommen. Davon unbeeindruckt befiehlt Haftel schließlich Lals Freigabe und Data beugt sich. Doch das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen. In Gefährdung seiner Karriere, aber entsprechend seiner Überzeugung widerruft Picard diesen Befehl. Er will das Oberkommando diese Entscheidung fällen lassen. Doch es kommt anders, mit Lal passiert etwas schlimmes. Gemäß ihrer Programmierung, hat sie das Labor aufgesucht. Die Gefühle, die Angst haben eine schwere Störung hervorgerufen und es sieht nicht gut aus. Der Admiral bietet Data seine Assistenz bei den notwendigen Reparaturen an und die beiden beginnen. Als Haftel das Labor später verläßt, kann er Deanna, Geordi und Wesley nur schlechte Nachrichten überbringen. Trotz aller Bemühungen und äußerster Hingabe ist es nicht möglich gewesen, Lals Leben zu retten. Ihr Neuralsystem versagt mit den Worten "Ich liebe dich Vater.". Doch Data kann dies nicht erwidern. "Ich fühle alles für uns beide. Ich danke dir für dieses Leben. Flirten. Lachen. Gemälde. Familie. Weiblich. Menschlich." Auf der Brücke gibt Data dann den Tod seiner Tochter bekannt. Er hat ihr gesamtes Wissen in seinen Speicher überspielt. So sind Lals Erinnerungen sind nun ein Teil von Data. Er nimmt seinen Platz ein und man programmiert einen Kurs zur Raumstation Otar 2. Hintergrundinformationen * Dies ist die erste Folge der Serie, in der Jonathan Frakes Regie führt. * Die Episode nimmt Bezug auf . Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Hallie Todd als Lal ** Janina Richter * Nicholas Coster als Admiral Haftel ** Jochen Schröder * Whoopi Goldberg als Guinan ** Regina Lemnitz * Judyann Elder als Lieutenant Ballard ** Anke Reitzenstein * Diane Moser als 1. Crewmitglied * Hayne Bayle als 2. Crewmitglied * Maria Leone als 3. Crewmitglied * James G. Becker als 4. Crewmitglied * Leonard John Crofoot als Lal als nackter Androide Verweise Kategorie:Episode (TNG) en:The Offspring (episode) es:The Offspring nl:The Offspring